Babe with the Power
by Spork or Foon
Summary: A loose Severitus. Snape that is not exactly human, a Goblin King, and a five year old Harry 'Great, father is bored again.'


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor The Labyrinth... though I wouldn't mind owning Severus or Jareth 

Warnings: Slight mention of child abuse, nothing to detailed.  
Other: Slight attempt of a Severitus, is a crossover. Characters can and will be OCC.

Looking for reviews and advice of whether is okay or not and what could be done with it, hope to hear from ya'll soon!

( This has not been proofread with a spellcheck program... you'll have to deal with my spelling for right now.)

**Babe with the Power**

Prologue  
"The Flower"

The day was calm, a gentle breeze played, blowing the mans shaggy black hair into view. His two-toned eyes looked out over the land that he would eventually take over from his Father. In the distance he heard a pain filled squak of a chicken then the eventual thud of it hitting the ground.

'Great, father is bored again.'

With that thought the dark haired man stood from his spot atop the wall, with a nimble leap he was on the ground. Sighing he began his trek to where he knew his father to be.

Upon entering the room thatthe aforemetioned fae spent quite a bit of time in he saw that his father was about to use another chicken for target practice.

The tall lithe blond with two-toned eyes and shaggy hair had a chicken by the legs and was about ready to chuck it out the window toward some unsuspecting goblin.

He was never really sure where this practice came about, but it happened none the less. Looking up, the fabled Goblin King caught sight of his heir and son, looking to the chicken he gave a slight sheepish smile and released it. He would come back to it later.

"Ah, Sev. You've come to grace me with your presense."

Hearing this, Sev qurked an eyebrow at his father, if he'd told him once if not a hundred times. Not to call him Sev.

"Must you call me that?"

The Goblin King merely smirked and looked for the chicken he was going to use for target practice, seeing that it had walked away he looked back to his son.

"Fine then. Severus. Oh, yes. That reminds me, I found a rather perturbed owl with a package for you. It's from the flower."

Hearing this Severus eyes widened along with the color leaving his face. With a faint sweep of his hand the Goblin King refered the silent fae to the package that sat inocently on the strange circular throne like seat in the room. With slightly off-measured steps the darker fae came to the package and slowly opened it.

During this time the Goblin King, Jareth, obsurved the young man he had taken in and made his heir.

The boy had been wished away by a violent father who had turned down the chance to save his five year old son. At the time the boy was small and pale, looking as if Jareth was about to bite his head off... or some panic driven thought. He appeared to take after his father in looks, though actions from his mother. After having gotten to know the youth he found that it was his father that hated him, but his mother had been the one to love him. It was becasue of this that he allowed the boy to stay in contact with his mother.

It was because of the continued contact with his mother that young Severus, though having been turned into a Fae (rather then a mindless goblin), attended the school his mother had gone to to learn magic.

Granted that his magic was different now, he still used his own original magic the way he'd been expected to had he ramained human. Still he went to the highly acclaimed school in the guise of a human, as well as a sort of lock on his Fae magic. The youth had not taken to this kindly, seeing as to the fact that there were certain individuals that thought it was their right to torment the boy. It was with every break from school that he returned to the Underground and continued with his studies with his now Fae heritage.

The fluttering of paper drew Jareths attention to his son, the young man stood rigid, his hands limp and his eyes wide, glazed. A moment passed before he even moved, and that was to slid bonelessly to the floor in a dead faint. Greatly alarmed at this Jareth stepped over to where the parchment had landed, picking up the seemingly innocent piece in his hands he began to read. The further he read the more his eyes grew wide, finishing he looked to his son, sadness overwhelming his two-toned eyes.

The room remained silent while Jareth moved his son to another room rather than the dirty floor.

sSs

The darkness and he sheer size of the space he was in didn' t at all calm the small five year old down. In all actuality it only the small boy feel more insignificant than he already did.

Reaching up a too small pale hand the toddler sized boy grasped a lock of he red tinted black hair and pulled. Just yesterday the hair had been short, black as a raven wing and just a messy as a mused up birds nest. It was only when he had gotten up and began setup for making breakfst for his family that the differences were noticed... which all statred with his Aunt Petunia shrieking. Startled he looked to the thin horse-faced woman to see that her face was a wash with horror and disgust.

All but lunging at the small boy, harsh words spewing from her thin lipped mouth. What had he done? This was what went threw his mind when the nearly neckless wonder that was his Uncle Vernon began his tirade of using his 'abnormality' in his home and that they had taken him in out of the goodness of their heart. All the while this was yelled down up his head hits and smacks came down with which ever word the man choose to do so at. With a last threat the tiny black-haired, green-black eyed boy was thrown into a cupboard located under the stairs. The sound of the lock coming shut sealed his fate for the night and next few days.


End file.
